The invention relates to a ceramic drill bit and is particularly applicable to the very high-speed drilling of parts made of a composite, especially a carbon-fiber composite having an epoxy resin matrix. This type of composite, thanks to its high mechanical properties and its low density, is widely used in fields such as the aeronautical field.